Description: The overall goal of the Molecular Biology Facility Core is to provide Center investigators access to sophisticated and state of the art molecular techniques. This goal has and will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Provide both routine and specialized molecular biology services, currently including DNA isolation, PCR, subcloning, DNA sequencing, genotyping, and mutation detection. 2) Provide instruction and assistance in the use of imaging acquisition and analysis instruments, sequence data analysis, and sequence database searching, as well as provide supervised access to high throughput sequencing, DNA fragment analysis and robotics. 3) Provide expertise and consultation for a variety of molecular biology methodologies. 4) Identify, develop and implement new technologies to meet the needs of Center investigators. This Facility Core has been used by a number of Center members during the current funding period. Through a supplement to the Center grant, they were able to upgrade from a manual sequencing operation to an automated facility with the purchase of an ABI 377 sequencer. They also have expanded their PCR-based genotyping services. New computer workstations have been obtained for sequence analysis and several new imaging instruments have been added to the core, including a Kodak Image Station 440CF, a Molecular Dynamics FluorImager SI, and a Molecular Dynamics Storm 820 Phosphoimager. Most recently, this core has moved into expanded and newly renovated space that provides for an imaging laboratory, a wet laboratory, and a high throughput/automation laboratory. Future directions include expanded automation and genotyping services, as well as working closely with the proposed Functional Genomics Facility Core in the development of gene expression services and DNA sequencing.